


Peace in a Moment

by Twilight_Symphony



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff and stuff!, Minor mention of Dezerose.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Symphony/pseuds/Twilight_Symphony
Summary: A quiet moment and childlike fun, what better way to take a break from the worldly responsibilities of being the Shepherd of Glenwood?





	Peace in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortunesRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/gifts).



Mikleo stirred gently, blinking the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. Mid-afternoon sunbeams filtered through the treetops of the clearing where the group had made camp for the day, deciding it would hardly hurt to stop and appreciate the land they were trying to save every once and a while. Mikleo moved slowly, stopping when Sorey's head fell down to the seraph's shoulder, soft snores barely disrupted by the movement. Looking around, it seemed as if the rest of the group were either resting as well, or quietly enjoying the serenity the spot offered. Rose, in particular, seemed content to keep Dezel still by using his lap and chest as a makeshift chair while she maintained her daggers, though Mikleo knew the annoyed face Dezel put on was as flimsy as the paper Rose was using to test the blades' sharpness.

After another few minutes, Mikleo gently moved out from under Sorey, using a tightly-rolled sleeping bag to keep the young man from falling over completely. Dusting himself off lightly, Mikleo moved through the tree's to a small brook nearby, slipping out of his shoes and stepping into the shallow water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water running over his skin. Sitting down at the water's edge, Mikleo moved the water lazily, creating vague shapes in the air above the brook. He sat like that for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps behind him made him still the movement—until the source of the noise sat down beside him, larger feet slipping into the water beside Mikleo, and a tanned hand reaching out to poke the water. “Did you sleep well, Mikleo~?”

Mikleo snorted. “Mostly. I'd have slept better if a certain someone hadn't been snoring like he was cutting down half the forest alone.”

Sorey chuckled, running his finger along the water in the air. “I don't snore that bad! Maybe enough for...an eighth of the forest?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes at that, moving the water to snake around Sorey's hand and up his arm, his own mana keeping the water from soaking into Sorey's clothes. “If that's what you want to believe, far be it from me to tell you otherwise.” The water reached over Sorey's head...and dropped unceremoniously on him, soaking his hair and clothes through completely.

“Wha—hey!”

“But that won't stop me from getting payback~.”

Sorey pouted, reaching down into the water with a cupped hand, throwing it in Mikleo's face, who sputtered in surprise as it hit him. “S-Sorey--!” The seraph glared at his friend, raising a hand and launching a small sphere of water directly at Sorey's face.

Soon, the two were throwing water at each other, each of them soaked through everywhere, laughing and dripping from their hair down to their legs. Neither gave ground, Sorey using his cloak to avoid direct hits while bending down to throw more water at Mikleo, who kept manipulating the water to dump over Sorey's head. Eventually, they both fell down on the bank of the brook, panting with laughter and wiping water from their faces.

“Y-you cheated, it's not fair when you do that~!” Sorey shook his head as he spoke, flinging water in all directions as his hair fanned out. Mikleo snickered in response.

“All's fair when you challenge a water seraph to a water fight, Sorey~. You knew better.”

Sorey just laughed again, leaning back on his hands, looking up at the overhanging branches, watching as they swayed with the breeze. Mikleo imitated him, closing his eyes as he listened to the birds that were somewhere above them, enjoying their quiet chatter.

“I've missed this.”

Mikleo opened his eyes, looking over at Sorey questioningly, causing the other boy to blush slightly. “Err—These quiet moments, being able to just relax and have fun with you, like we could when we were younger.”

Mikleo tilted his head, the slight frown at the edges of his lips the only sign that he was worried. “Is something wrong…?”

Sorey shook his head in response. “No. Just thinking. Once this is all over, we'll have more time to do things like this, without having to pack up and go back to saving the world, you know? It's something I really look forward to having time to do. Spending days with you, I mean.”

Mikleo just snorted. “Get up. We need to change your clothes and dry you off before you catch a cold.”

With a pout, Sorey stood, helping Mikleo to his feet before they made their way back to the campsite, where Sorey changed and dried off in his tent. Mikleo started to disappear back inside Sorey when the young man, grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit on the bedroll next to Sorey, who promptly snaked an arm around his waist and leaned into Mikleo's side.

“Sorey?”

Sorey hummed contentedly, closing his eyes. “I meant it. I really like the idea of spending my time with you more often once this journey ends.” Mikleo blinked in response, pulling away enough to have a better view of Sorey's face.

“Why? You might find someone else to spend time with...Maybe another human, like Rose or Alisha...”

Sorey's eyes opened as Mikleo moved, a small, pouty noise made as he shifted to lean his head on Mikleo's shoulder instead. “I won't.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because.”

“Because...what??”

“Because I love you.” Sorey nuzzled his head in the fit better between Mikleo's neck and shoulder. Mikleo was stunned for a moment, trying to process what Sorey had just said. He loved him? That's why Sorey knew he wouldn't find someone else to spend his days with…? A slow smile spread over Mikleo's face as he wrapped an arm around Sorey's waist, sighing as he finally settled his head on top of Sorey's, earning an approving hum in return.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A rather late start to a birthday gift for FortunesRevolver, but better late than never~.
> 
> Why Sormik? Because why not?


End file.
